


A Calm Morning

by springfling789



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Bisexuality, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay Rights, Happy Pride, IT'S GAY, If You Squint - Freeform, Lazy Mornings, Lesbians, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pride, Queer Themes, Sapphic, This is tooth rotting fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, im just gay and yearning, imagine being straight, might add a dash of angst but dw it'll be resolved, polyam literature club - Freeform, polyamorous, pride month, they all live together, theyre soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfling789/pseuds/springfling789
Summary: Just a calm morning for the literature club
Relationships: Monika & Natsuki & Sayori & Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Monika/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), Sayori/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!), polyam literature club
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. Waking Up

Sayori's eyes blinked open. Running her hand through the tangled mess that was her hair. She let out a soft groan as the light hit her eyes.

Looking to her right she smiled seeing the face of her girlfriend, Yuri. The purple-haired girl was still passed out, an arm draped over her girlfriend's waist.

Sayori noticed that Yuri had forgotten to take her glasses off. She smiled letting out a soft chuckle. Her eyes taking in the expression of Yuri's sleeping face. Her mouth was opened slightly, her cheek squished against the pillow as she snored. She didn't snore loud, it almost felt like she was trying to whisper. Her normal shy demeanor staying with her even subconsciously.

"Yuri.." Sayori croaked, her voice cracking from lack of use over the night. "Yuuurrrriiiii..." Sayori nudged the sleeping girl.

Yuri was still half asleep when she answered "Yes Sayori?"

"Get uuuuppppp." It was Yuri's turn to laugh. The sound making its way through her throat before she realized but neither of them paid any mind.  
Yuri sat up, lifting her arm off of Sayori and looking at her face.

"I'm up."

"Good. I think Moni and Nat are making pancakes!" Sayori beamed. She could smell the sizzling bacon in the kitchen from all the way in the bedroom and her stomach rumbled in anticipation.

Yuri smiled at Sayori in admiration.  
"Well, then I suppose we should join them."


	2. Breakfast Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT MAY BE OVER SIX MONTHS LATER BUT HERE IT IS
> 
> SUPER SUPER SPECIAL THANKS TO JAXX FOR MAKING SURE THIS MADE ANY SENSE AT ALL jgknebjhkgil
> 
> anyways enjoy gay rights happy pride

"Could you get the bacon before it burns?" Monika asked Natsuki as she stirred the pancake batter, giving a kiss to the pink-haired girl’s cheek before returning to her task.

"Okay!" Nat beamed, she wouldn't admit it but she loved the affection the other girls gave her. She wasn't used to being doted on, especially when they had first started dating. After a few conversations, they had decided to let things build up naturally. Though even now she always felt giddy when given attention.

"Morning Nat! Morning Moni!" Sayori said, her smile dripping from her voice. She made a point to hug both girls before sitting herself on the counter.

"Good morning," Yuri followed, clearly suppressing a yawn, "Do you two need any help?"

"Yes, please! Could you set the table, dear?" Monika asked as she flipped a pancake, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her eyes. Yuri made her way to the cabinet to gather what she needed.

"How did you sleep?"   
"It was alright. I kept waking up though." Yuri replied mumbling the last part. She didn't like to worry the others with small things like her sleeping habits.

"Nightmares?" Natsuki chimed in from her spot at the table  
.  
Yuri hummed an 'uh-huh' in response. She wasn't very talkative normally, much less when she'd just woken up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Monika asked as she flipped a pancake.

She didn't want to pry, Yuri's nightmares were a touchy subject. Sometimes, she would talk to one of the girls about the things she dreamt about but, other times she would keep to herself and use her writing as a form of expression. None of them minded when she didn't want to talk, they understood that she had trouble opening up to others. They always offered anyway.

Yuri shrugged as she set the silverware on the table before muttering, "It was pretty vague. More a feeling of panic than anything."

A series of nods swept the room. 

"I feel that" Sayori mumbled. Hopping off of the counter, she made her way to the table and took her usual seat. A smirk crossed her face as she kissed Yuri on the cheek, causing her to blush slightly. Natsuki grinned seeing the exchange. 

"Well, I'm sorry about that love. Hopefully, you'll be able to get some rest tonight." Monika glanced at her over her shoulder in an attempt to reassure her.

Tucking the hair that had fallen in her face behind her ear, the brunette reached over and turned off the stovetop. 

"It's ready!" She announced to her girlfriends. 

The three of which, in turn, lined up with their plates, grabbing what they each thought was enough. Yuri set her plate at the table with the others, grabbing the syrup and setting up the kettle with her tea.

"What about you all?" The purple-haired woman hummed, her head tilting slightly. She stretched her back before taking her seat again.

"I had a weird dream!" Natsuki piped up through a mouthful of pancakes.

"Oh?" Monika chirped

"What happened?" Sayori scooted her chair closer to her pink-haired partner. 

"It was really weird! There was this rabbit that tried to get me to bet on this rock in a snail race. I kept refusing because I thought the snails would be faster! But then the rock got super buff and ran super fast and it won! Then I woke up."

Yuri smiled fondly at Natsuki. Even during the worst of times her partner always found a way to get her mind off of things.

"Wonder what that means." Monika chuckled

Natsuki shrugged, a smile gracing her face.

"Dreams are weird," Sayori commented with a tilt of her head, grabbing a piece of bacon from the center of the table.

"One time I dreamt I was straight."

"Sounds more like a nightmare." Monika quipped jokingly. 

"Definitely." Sayori laughed, "Can you imagine me being straight? Like unironically?"

"Heavens no." Yuri suppressed a laugh at the thought of a straight Sayori.

"That's cursed," Natsuki said, "Liking men and only men? Horrifying."

"I could never."

"Remember what it was like before we were all dating?" Monika asked, changing the subject, "We were all so clueless." 

"Don't remind me" Natsuki snorted, bringing a palm to her face.

"I remember how nervous I was when talking to Yuri and Natsuki. I thought I was the only poly person alive, much less that I knew." Sayori said

"I was always nervous to bring up the idea of inviting more people into our relationship. I was so grateful when we all had that talk." Yuri hummed as she picked at a pancake.

"Same here. It was so relieving when we all just talked things out. This is why I will never understand love triangles." Natsuki continued

"To be fair, it was a nerve-wracking conversation. Especially at the start." Monika took a sip of orange juice before continuing.

"I'm so glad that we are where we are now. I can't imagine things any other way." The brunette cooed. 

"That's gay." Sayori chirped with a smile.

"Very." Natsuki teased

Monika only rolled her eyes, a giggle escaping her lips. She truly loved her girlfriends, she meant it when she said she couldn't imagine it any other way.

"I love you all," Yuri said contently, as she glanced around the table at her girlfriends, still eating. She would never understand how she got so lucky. 

"And I love you. All of you." Monika continued.

"You're my favorite people! I love you!" Sayori chirped, resting her chin on her fist.

"I love you losers, too." Natsuki blushed.

"More than parfait girls?" Sayori teased

"More than parfait girls," Natsuki grumbled, her cheeks puffing slightly from embarrassment.

Yup. Everything was perfect, just the way it is.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 in the morning (as I do all my writing) and I thought it was gay enough to post


End file.
